Vertically stacked appliance arrangements facilitate efficient use of space. One example of a vertically stacked arrangement includes a dryer appliance stacked on top of a washing machine appliance. As another example, a vertically stacked arrangement may include a washing machine appliance stacked on top of a dryer appliance. Vertically stacked appliances present certain challenges. For instance, the controls of many consumer appliances are located at or near the top of the unit. Accordingly, reaching the controls of the stacked appliance may be difficult for some users, particularly persons of below average height. Indeed, some users must use a stepping tool or other object to reach the controls of the stacked appliance. Thus, controlling a stacked appliance may be inconvenient. In addition to vertically stacked appliance arrangements, some appliance systems or groups are arranged such that the controls of one or more of the appliances are difficult to access or reach. Controlling such difficult to access appliance may be inconvenient as well.
Accordingly, an appliance system and methods for controlling the same that address one or more of the challenges noted above would be useful.